Demonio Mio
by ML203
Summary: Luego de que Marco fuera constantemente ignorado y de que viera el beso entre Tom y Star se cansa de todo y se aleja enojado , en un ataque de ira despierta un poder que estaba oculto dentro de el ,que problemas y aventuras le traera este poder?
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: Nada de lo aqui mostrado (osea los personajes) me pertenece lo unico que me pertenece es la historia**

* * *

En una ciudad destruida después de esa pelea entre los 2 seres más poderosos de la creación, los hermanos gemelos, Dante, El eterno rebelde y Vergil, el noble destructor; ambos de una raza a la que incluso Dios y Satán temen Nefilim, hijos de Sparta el demonio más poderoso del mundo.

-Ya te rindes Vergil?-hablo el albino de gabardina roja

-Eso debería decir yo Dante-hablo el albino mayor mientras se abalanzaba contra su hermano

(Demonios cuanto tiempo se van a demorar esas 2?!)-pensaba muy preocupado Dante

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, en una clínica un poco destruida se podía apreciar un par de mujeres una de ellas una peli rubia está en una camilla pujando con todas sus fuerzas

-Puja más fuerte Trish!-hablo una peli negra con heterocroma

-QUE CARAJO CREES QUE HAGO?!-respondió la rubia de nombre Trish

-Falta poco ya casi salió!-

-AAAHHH-dio un grito final la rubia luego de ese grito todo se volvió silencio hasta que se escucho

-guaaaaa- el llanto de un bebe

-SI TRISH ES UN NIÑO FELICITACIONES!-dijo la pelinegra que miraba a la cansada rubia que solo pudo sonreír como nunca en su vida creyó que sonreiría

-Ya se cual será tu nombre aunque creo que primero se lo tenemos que preguntar a tu padre jeje…Lady llama a Dante ….y Lady….cuida de mi hijo por favor-dijo con sus últimas fuerzas la rubia mientras cerraba sus ojos para ya no volver a abrirlos

-Trish…TRISH…PORFAVOR ABRE TUS OJOS AUN NO DEBES MORIR…MALDICIOOOON-apresurada agarro el teléfono y marco

**EN LA PELEA**

-Carajo no puedo creer que tuve que empalarte con nuestras espadas Virgil-dijo un más que cansado Dante a unos metros de el su hermano estaba tirado en el suelo como dijo el albino empalado con ambas espadas Rebelión y Yamato, cuando estaba por caer desmayado por el cansancio sonó su teléfono cunado contesto solo escucho

-VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO DANTE TU HIJO…TU MALDITO HIJO A NACIDO!-ni bien escucho eso todo cansancio desapareció para ser remplazado por determinación una determinación de un padre por ver a su hijo…su primer hijo

**EN LA CLINICA**

Un apresurado Dante entraba destrozando la puerta y entrando a la habitación se encontró con un dormido bebe y una Lady abrazando a una muerta Trish

-No no Lady dime que no está…está muerta-

-…Lo siento Dante no pude hacer nada-respondió con lágrimas en los ojos la pelinegra mientras Dante se acerca a la ahora muerta mujer, agarro su mano y dijo

-No me importa que pase te juro que nuestro hijo nunca estará en peligro…incluso si eso significa no poder estar con el- juro el albino

-Que harás Dante?-

-Primero darle un nombre-dijo en voz baja el albino todavía afectado por la muerte de su amada

-Cuál es?-

-El que ella siempre quiso ponerle y claro el que yo también quiero ponerle en resumen va a tener 2 nombres…El primero es Marco es el que ella siempre quiso ponerle aun no entiendo por qué pero ahora no importa…y el segundo y el que yo creo que le quedara mejor cuando salga a cazar demonios es…**Lucifer-**

-**Marco Lucifer Sparta** me gusta- respondió Trish

-Si a mí también…pero lo que va pasar ahora no- dijo mientras sacaba los collares rojo y azul

-Que vas a hacer?- replico la pelinegra bastante nerviosa

-Lo pongo a salvo…dado que mi hermano sigue con sus estupideces, yo voy a tener que detenerlo y no puedo hacerlo mientras cuido un bebe pero le daré mi collar para que cuando esté listo pueda verme…dicho de otra manera lo voy a mandar a otro mundo- dijo mientras abría un portal con el poder de los collares-este mundo es nuevo tiene a el sistema solar lejos de la magia y los demonios…ahí estará bien hasta que pueda volver-luego miro al bebe que estaba en una canasta con sabanas rodeándola para que él bebe no se lastimara y lo cargo con un brazo mientras que con el otro cargaba la canasta, cruzaba el portal y aparecía en delante de una casa al parecer nueva y tocaba el timbre, después de eso dejo la canasta y al bebe y cruzo el portal que tras eso se cerraba no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras-Suerte mi pequeño Marco-Y así Dante se despido de Marco su hijo…su único hijo con Trish la mujer que amo con todo su corazón

La puerta de la casa se abrió revelando a una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años de cabello castaño largo bastante largo de hecho

-Un bebe?- dijo la mujer claramente intrigada por la aparición de un bebe en la puerta de su casa

-Cariño paso algo?-le pregunta un hombre bastante musculoso con un mostacho de esos que se pueden llamar mostachos

-Alguien dejo un bebe aquí-respondió la mujer peli castaña

-Que?! Quien haría algo como eso?!- respondió el hombre

En otro lugar el cazador de demonios estornuda

-No lo se cariño pero al menos estará a salvo con nosotros-

-No deberíamos llevarlo con la policía o a un orfanato?- pregunto un tanto nervioso el hombre del mostacho

-Que te parece si mañana lo llevamos con todo eso…ahora es muy tarde-respondió la mujer de cabello castaño

**15 AÑOS DESPUES…**

Pasaron muchas cosas desde esa noche…Marco fue adoptado por los Diaz y paso a ser Marco Diaz…creció normalmente como todos los demás bajo un ambiente amoroso y bastante tranquilo…se convirtió en una persona que se preocupa bastante por la seguridad tanto que fue conocido como "El chico seguridad", su apariencia es : de altura 1.70 con cabello color castaño oscuro ,con ojos de igual color marrón oscuro ,le gusta mucho su ramera de color rojo con capucha debajo de esta una camiseta de color blanco sin estampas y en la parte baja de su cuerpo(las piernas) unos jeans de color azul. Su vida era común y corriente nada fuera de lo normal…bueno así era hasta que conoció a Star Butterfly una chica de la misma edad que el solo un poco más baja que él, con cabello de color rubio, ojos de color azul marino, su ropa consistía en un vestido de color verde limón con un estampado de arco iris en la parte del pecho y con una diadema de cuernos con botas que parecían cabezas de dragones o algún tipo de lagarto con medias de rayas

Se conocieron en el colegio después de que ella llegara por un portal al parecer dimensional y se presentara con sus padres con el director donde le dieron una jugosa cantidad de dinero y objetos valiosos, se le llamo a Marco para que sea el guía y que tanto el cómo su familia sean los que le den un techo y comida a Star

Luego de eso tanto Star como Marco se hicieron amigos y compartieron aventuras, tristezas, alegrías, enojos, etc.

Bueno fue así hasta que Star decidió volver a Mewni que era de donde venía y de donde era princesa ya que de algún lugar tenía que salir el dinero y joyas, bueno volviendo al tema central Star tenía que regresar Mewni porque una guerra se avecinaba y como princesa tenía que tomar el mando y las armas para defender a su reino

Contra todo pronóstico marco decide seguir a Star incluso si tiene que pelear en una guerra por ella .Todo cambio cuando se terminó la guerra con la aparente muerte de Toffee a manos de Star, le dieron una capa o al menos eso creyó él y con un abrazo amistoso se despidió de Star para tal vez nuca volver a verse

Habían pasado semanas sin que Marco supiera algo de Star y no volvió a ser el mismo desde que Star regreso a su hogar, se portaba diferente sus amigos sabían que era por Star pero no podían culparlo después de todo como se supone que puedas estar igual si tu mejor amiga no está a tu lado?

Con eso en mente Marco regreso a Mewni para poder estar con su mejor amiga…pero grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a Mewni y que Star su mejor amiga le diga que vuelva a la Tierra que…el no debería estar ahí en Mewni con ella pero el terco como es convenció a Star de ser su escudero para poder seguir ayudándola y seguir estando a su lado

Pero…en el tiempo que estuvo en Mewni solo vio a Star alejándose cada vez mas de el

Luego se enteró que Star había vuelto con Tom su ex-novio que en más de una ocasión trato de hacerle daño tanto a el y la misma Star, inmediatamente se entero fue a encarar a Star pero cuando lo hiso Star solo le dijo que era su vida y que el se mantuviera lejos y lo aceptara, el a regañadientes lo acepto y eso nos lleva a el momento actual…donde Marco ve como Star y Tom se están besando y…siente como algo se rompe justo en la zona del corazón y luego de ver esa desgarradora escena se va corriendo sin un rumbo fijo

**POV Marco**

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo abre estado corriendo solo recuerdo ver a Star besándose con Tom…solo me detuve cuando mis piernas no pudieron más y me desplome en la playa totalmente solo y más enojado y triste que nunca, es tonto y ni siquiera tiene sentido se supone que Star y yo solo somos amigos nada más que eso…pero…aun sabiendo eso no sé qué me pasa no debía hacer eso…pero…me sentí muy…celoso, espera, celos? Yo sentí…celos?

**Fin Marco POV**

Sin más marco se desplomo de rodillas en la arena con muchas dudas en su joven cabeza

En ese momento una figura al parecer femenina se apareció frente a marco, se agacho y lo abrazo, inmediatamente diciendo

-Tranquilo mi pequeño eso es normal sobre todo para nosotros pero aun haci nadie de nuestra familia ha escapado de algo…bueno talvez tu padre un par de veces haci que imagino que eres igual que el en eso jeje-Marco quiso apartarle y preguntarle quien era pero el no se podía mover

-Sé que te estas preguntando ¿Quién demonios es esta persona y por qué me está hablando como si supiera todo sobre mi? Y la respuesta es muy simple de hecho-Marco se armó de todo el valor y determinación que tuvo y pregunto

-Cual? Es la respuesta?-

-Vaya si puedes hablar… creí que como no me respondías no sabías hablar jeje…bueno ese no es el punto déjame explicarte todo:

1ª yo soy tu madre…tu verdadera madre mi nombre es Trish

2ª tu eres un demonio y no cualquier demonio eres un Sparta

3ª tu padre es un hombre muy estúpido de nombre Dante Sparta

4º tu nombre completo es Marco Lucifer Sparta y si quieres le agregas Diaz

La razón por la que tú no te criaste con nosotros fue porque yo morí cuando naciste y tu padre te trajo a este mundo con la excusa de que estaría demasiado ocupado y que no podría cuidar de un hijo…el punto es que una vez que te trajo aquí te dejo en frente de la casa de los Diaz y ellos te acogieron y bueno a partir de ahí ya sabes lo demás ahora la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque tus emociones liberaron tus poderes demoniacos y por ende tu sangre…talvez no te diste cuenta pero todo a nuestro alrededor está destruido y convertido en cenizas- y como dijo Trish todo a su alrededor era solo cenizas la hermosa playa ahora solo era un terreno destruido amenos donde estaba marco

-Voy a seguir hablando…ahora la razón por la que estoy aquí si estoy muerta es porque tienes tu collar o mejor dicho el collar de tu padre, en el momento en el que iba a morir transferí mi alma al collar para que pueda estar contigo desde el momento en el que despertaras tus poderes en adelante-termino de explicar Trish

-Me estas diciendo que no soy humano?-

-Eres un cuarto humano dado que yo soy un demonio puro y tu padre es mitad demonio mitad humano-

-Podre ver a mi padre?-

-En teoría no deberías ya que se requiere el poder de los dos collares- después de decir eso Marco agacho la mirada triste de no poder conocer a su padre, Trish al darse cuenta de esto trato de animar a Marco

-P-pero siempre podemos tratar-Explico Trish

-Aunque ya no se qué será de mi-

-Porque lo dices mi pequeño?-

-Porque ni siquiera se dónde estoy-expreso marco

-Eso es fácil pero que quieres hacer ahora? Digo no creo que puedas vivir como si nada a partir de ahora o sí?-pregunto Trish

-Volveré al castillo y me haré lo más fuerte que pueda ahí y cuando no pueda ser más fuerte dentro del castillo me iré y me hare más fuerte-explico Marco

-Y que harás luego de volverte muy fuerte?-

-Iré con papa y le diré "Yo soy…tu hijo"-

-Eso no es de Star Wars?-

-Si pero creo que quedaría bien no lo crees mama?-

-Si-en eso cae en cuenta que le dijo mama-QUE DIJISTE?!-

-Solo te llame mama creo que es lo adecuado no? Está mal?-respondió y pregunto marco

-NO…digo está bien después de todo yo soy tu madre jeje-respondió Trish ligeramente sonrojada

-Mama como empiezo a entrenar?-pregunto Marco

-Pues batallando contra demonios… o al menos así es como tu padre llego a ser muy poderoso-

-Si…pero papa batallo contra demonios durante años yo no tengo tanto tiempo-

-Bueno…hay una forma-

-Cual?-

-Entrenar pero no como tu crees aunque no serás tan fuerte como tu padre serás poderoso…y eventualmente deberías ser igual o más poderosos que tu padre-

-Que tengo que hacer?-

-Ir al infierno…vivir ahí y hacerte más fuerte…obviamente yo te acompañare y estaré contigo-

-Está bien y como iré al infierno?-

-Bueno la verdad tu abuelo Sparta sello la entrada al infierno y no sé cómo podrás ir tú conoces alguna forma?-

-Bueno ahora que lo pones asi…Claro! Tom el puede enviarme al infierno pero será el mismo infierno? O también podría ir con las tijeras dimensionales-

-Creo que lo mejor será las tijeras no creo que quieras ver a esa chica Star o a su novio Tom no?-

-Si…creo que es lo mejor…pero como le hago ya que por lo que me dijiste es otro mundo no solo una dimensión es un universo totalmente diferente-

-Creo que si le imbuyes algo de tu poder y cortas en X podremos llegar al inframundo-

-Como hago eso?-

en la cosa o lo mas poderoso que exista y grita tan fuerte como puedas-

Marco se puso a pensar-(algo poderoso y además de eso lo más poderoso de el mundo)-la respuesta llego a su mente…Shaggy

-Lo tengo y ahora que?-

-Grita-

-AAAAAA**AAAAAAAHHHHH-**el grito empezó normal y conforme pasaban los segundo se fue haciendo más y más…demoniaco…

-**Qué es esto? me siento más poderoso pero...también más agresivo…es…raro-**

-Bueno la verdad no se qué decirte mi poder demoniaco es diferente al tuyo después de todo tú eres un Sparta-

-**Eso que tiene que ver tu eres mi madre se supone que tenemos características parecidas en cuanto a los poderes…pero eso ahora no importa lo importante es que debo ir al inframundo…haci queeee…que tengo que hacer mama-**

-Bueno eso no es difícil solo tienes que concentrarte en dejar fluir parte de tu poder a las tijeras y luego úsalas-le respondió Trish

Luego de eso Marco se hiso exactamente lo que le dijo su madre y cuando abrió los ojos vio a las tijeras envueltas en una especie de aura entre roja y negra

-**Y ahora las debo usar no?-**

-Ya vas entendiendo hijo-

Marco con cuidado abrió un portal…este es totalmente diferente a cualquier otro portal que haya visto antes era de color negro puro y con ligeros rayos rojos saliendo de adentro

**-Las damas primero?-**

**-**Me sentiría orgullosa de que seas un caballero de no ser porque sé que no entras porque tienes miedo…ENTRA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ LUCIFER!-

-**S-Si mama!-**contesto Marco asustado

**-Me llamaste Lucifer?-**

-Si…algún problemas después de todo es tu nombre…bueno una de tus nombres y lo sabes

**-Bueno si…olvídalo de hecho sirve, haci cuando este en el inframundo mi nombre será Lucifer-**

Y sin más Marco entro al portal para entrenar

* * *

HOLAAA este es mi primer Fic porfavor sean gentiles


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno como me aburrí de esperar a que alguien ponga una review (aunque ahora que lo pienso ni pedi :V) pos me dije mejor subo esto y de ahi haber que pasa**

* * *

**4 AÑOS DESPUES (INFRAMUNDO)**

Podemos observar a un hombre joven de 19 años de cabello castaño, media aproximadamente 1.85, vestía con una polera con capucha encima de eso lleva un polo de color blanco y encima de todo eso tenía una chaqueta de cuero de color negro en las manos lleva unos guantes sin dedos, en la parte de abajo tenia puesto unos vaqueros de color negro y unas botas de combate negras además tenía un collar con una gema de color rojo atada en el cuello

-Bien y ahora qué demonios hago?-hablo el joven

-Qué te parece con tu padre después de todo para eso vinimos aquí en primer lugar no?-le respondió una voz femenina en su cabeza

-Mama eso lo sé pero aun no recolecto las almas necesarias para poder abrir el portal-

-Sí, si las tienes…solo que aún no quieres dejar este mundo-

-Qué quieres de mí, pase literalmente casi toda mi vida aquí es obvio que le cogería cariño-

-Marco quiero ver a tu padre han paso años-

-19 para ser exactos-

-Vez…por favor hijo-

-…-

-Marco…-

-…Esta bien supongo que pegarle me aliviara el estrés-

Después de decir esas palabras se quitó el collar y lo sostuvo el collar en frente de el y comenzó a hablar con una voz mas grave

**-No se por cuanto tiempo me iré pero juro que regresare y cuando lo haga…-**levanto la vista y mostro unos ojos rojos cual sangre**-Are justicia por mi propia mano nunca nadie mas sufrirá por el capricho de la elite…-**

Delante de el se abrió un portal extraño ya que de el salían muchos rajos de color negro

**-Papa ahí te voy-**

Y cruzo

**DEVIL MAY CRY**

Podemos ver a Dante recostado en su silla mientras duerme después de pasar toda la noche cazando demonios con Lady

Cuando se abre un portal delante de el y hace que todo se desordene

-Normalmente ni me molestaría en mirar y dejaría que Lady se encargara…pero, la energía que sale del portal es…familiar-hablo el albino

-Claro que sería familiar soy tu hijo después de todo-respondió Marco saliendo del portal

-Creo que me perdí de algo-

-JAJAJAJA no tienes ni idea cariño- esta vez hablo Trish

**2 HORAS DESPUES**

-Déjame ver si entendí- exclamo Dante

-Adelante- le respondió Marco

-Ya se que eres mi hijo…eso lo supe desde que llegaste…pero me estás diciendo que estuviste en el infierno de la dimensión donde te deje y te convertiste en el amo y señor de ese lugar?-

-Más o menos, también logre convocar a mama- le respondió Marco con una sonrisa

-Verdad como paso eso?-

-Déjame que yo responda- esta vez hablo Trish

-Veras querido, en el momento que iba a morir después de dar a luz a Marco…después de que marco naciera yo ya sabía que iba a morir, después de todo el poder neto de marco aun de bebe me sobrepasaba enormemente…al saber eso transmití toda mi alma al collar de dante aunque fue muy difícil y se perdieron parte pequeñas de ella pero pude llegar con la mayoría de mi alma-

-Ya veo con que eso paso…por cierto perdón por eso- respondió Dante

-No te preocupes yo sabía en lo que me metía en el momento que me enamore de ti-

-Si lindo momento…pero a lo que vinimos mama-hablo Marco

-Qué cosa?- pregunto Dante

-Nada solo…-Y después de decir eso Marco agarro a rebelión y apuñalo a Dante en la boca del estómago causando que el escupa sangre

-Eso porque?!- Exclamo Dante molesto

-JA como si eso te fuera a matar papa, solo fue porque…-

-DEJASTE A NUESTRO HIJO EN UN MUNDO QUE NO CONOCIAMOS SOLO POR QUE ERES DEBIL-exclamo Trish enojada

-O-ok supongo que me lo merecía-

-Bueno…si…quien tiene hambre?-esta vez pregunto Marco tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-En si ya estamos en un bar hijo- exclamo Trish

-Entonces quiero un Ron para mi solo-contesto emocionado

-Yo quiero un batido de fresa-ahora el albino

-Saben ahora ya se de donde Marco saco lo estúpido-

-Porque?-exclamaron ambos

-NO TENGO UN MALDITO CUERPO-

-Anuma sisierto-exclamo Marco

-Y quieres que lo hagamos nosotros?-Dante

-Te vendría bien hacer algo al menos una vez al mes- respondió la rubia

-JA te cago-se burló Marco

-Se puede saber de dónde aprendiste ese lenguaje? Digo me gusta pero no lo uses en mi contra-Dante le reclamo

-Oblígame y respondiendo a tu pregunta…en el infierno…no lo entendiste? Pase alrededor de 4 años ahí, como no aprender cierto tipo de lenguaje-Explico Marco

-Bueno creo que no puedo argumentar nada contra esa lógica pero por que el español?-

-Porque me gusta…además mi padres del otro mundo tenían la cultura mexicana-

-Y cual es otro motivo para que estés aquí…no me malentiendas estoy feliz de que estés aquí pero, es raro-

-Bueno… también vine a entrenar contigo, me guste o no eres más fuerte que yo-

-Eso es fácil solo pelearemos todos los días con eso deberías ser más fuerte-

-Supongo que tienes un punto-

-Marco a donde se fue tu madre?-

-Volvió al collar-

-Bueno empezamos?-

-Claro-

Después de decir esas últimas palabras Padre e hijo comenzaron a pelear

**TRES MESES DESPUES **

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que se volvió a ver con su padre para empezar el entrenamiento, fue mucho más difícil de lo que se imaginó o creyó que la diferencia de poder fuera tan grande

Lo otro que paso fue que conoció a Lady, Nero y Vergil

Con Trish paso cuando estaba entrenando con Dante, ella pensó que era un enemigo y trato de matarlo, por suerte Dante intervino a tiempo y le salvo el trasero

Lo que paso cuando conoció a Nero fue más "normal", lo encontró hablando con Dante de cualquier cosa y ahí se presentaron, aunque fue raro descubrir que tenía un primo fue feliz de saber que al menos tenia uno

Vergil…digamos que no se conocieron en las mejores circunstancias posibles…básicamente estaba de misión y por una confusión pelearon y aunque Marco le dio pelea no le pudo ganar debido a que tanto Vergil como Dante tenían mucha más experiencia en batallas, luego de eso Vergil lo capturo y lo llevo de regreso a Devil May Cry , una vez ahí se aclararon las cosas y conoció a su tío

Pero aún tenía intriga de como su tío se había unido a DMC aunque cuando pregunto solo dijeron que "no era importante" aun haci insistió y al final le dijeron que cuando Dante y Vergil tenían una de sus peleas por ver quien se quedaba con la tierra los dos terminaron mal heridos y algunos demonios aprovecharon esto para tratar de matarlos, ellos en la necesidad de sobrevivir se aliaron y cuando terminaron de matar a todos Dante le ofreció a Vergil que se uniera a DMC

Eso fue los 3 meses que va estando en DMC aunque se hiso mucho más poderoso gracias a la ayuda de Dante y Vergil le faltaba mucha experiencia

Algo raro fue que cuando entraba en modo "Demonio" o como ellos lo llamaban "Devil Trigger",según ellos debería cambiar drásticamente y tener una apariencia demoniaca como Dante y Vergil o aunque sea manifestar un demonio como Nero, pero el no, el solo hacía que sus ojos cambiaran a rojo sangre y su voz se volvía demoniaca, pero nada mas

Trataron de explicarlo diciendo que era por la combinación de sangre entra la de Dante y la de Trish

Al parecer todos se quedaron satisfechos con esa respuesta

-Que se supone que haga ahora?-pregunto Marco a su familia

-Pues…te enseñamos todo lo que sabemos, lo único que te falta es experiencia y eso lo puedes conseguir con el tiempo-respondió Vergil

-Tiempo eh?-

-Si solo tienes que patearle el trasero a todos-exclamo Dante

-A todo esto para que quieres ser el más fuerte Marco?-pregunto Nero

-Para hacer justicia…en Mewni los monstruos y los plebeyos sufren por el capricho de la elite-respondió Marco- lo que are al llegar será **derrocarlos uno por uno**-no quería entrar en modo demonio, pero, recordar todas las injusticias que vio le hacían hervir la sangre

Ante esto los Sparta se tensaron un poco acaso Marco quería hacer una rebelión?

-Y cuando lo logres…cuando los derrotes a todos, los mataras?-pregunto Vergil con seriedad, el en un momento fue un tirano no quiere eso para su sobrino

Marco ya mas calmado miro a su tío y le dijo

-Yo no decidiré eso, lo hará el pueblo-respondió seriamente

-Bien en ese caso, nosotros también iremos- exclamo Nero

-Odio estar de acuerdo con el crio…pero tiene razón, son demasiadas razas para que solo vayas tu-respondió Dante

-No es necesario!-replico Marco- además de ser necesario liberare mi 100%-

-Es por eso que vamos-dijo Virgil con una mirada que no pedía ni aguantaría replicas

-No me van a dejar ir solo no?-Marco ya se rindió con eso su familia al igual que el era muy terca en ciertos temas, al parecer este es uno de ellos

-Y como le vamos a hacer para llegar a el mundo de Marco?- pregunto Nero

-Bueno la última vez necesite de los dos collares y las dos espadas- contesto Dante

-Enserio? Yo solo necesite mover mi mano en mi máximo poder- respondido Marco

-Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?-pregunto Vergil

-Claro-

-Hazlo- le ordenó Dante

**-Una más de tus mamadas y te juro que te dejo aquí-** exclamo un enojado Marco

-Olvídalo recuerda que tu padre y mi hijo son un par de idiotas- respondido Vergil

-Oye!/Papa!-replicaron ambos peli blancos

-**Bueno ya que-**y después de eso marco movió su mano su mano de arriba abajo y se abrió un portal-**Listo VAMONOS!-**

Luego de eso todos cruzaron el portal directo a la tierra

**TIERRA**

Después de que todos cruzaron el portal parecieron en la tierra más en concreto al frente de la casa de los Diaz

-Bueno la verdad no creí que regresaría a este lugar…al menos no tan pronto- hablo Marco con un tono melancólico, después de todo han pasado 4 años

Cuando estaba por tocar la puerta de la casa escucho unas risas, así que con sigilo decidió ver qué pasaba a través de la ventana…lo que vio lo destrozo y le alegro la vida en partes iguales. Ya que a través de la ventana pudo ver a sus padre con un niño de alrededor de 3 años, riendo de la vida sin ninguna preocupación en sus vidas

Marco ante esto solo se dio la vuelta y con el cabello tapándole los ojos y una sonrisa dijo- Vámonos…aquí ya no hay nada que nos pueda servir…a ninguno- mientras dejaba una carta en el pórtico de la casa, luego de esa declaración todos se fueron

**3 HORAS DESPUES EN UN BAR ABANDONADO DE ECHO GREEK**

-Bien y ahora que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Marco a su familia después de todo debían ver como derrocarían a los nobles de todos los reinos conocidos

-Marco…primero nos puedes decir que paso en la casa de los Diaz?- respondido con otra pregunta Nero

-NO…es decir…no creo que sea necesario…solo hay que concentrarnos en nuestro objetivo-replico un tanto nervioso Marco

-Marco Lucifer Sparta Diaz- apareció Trish de repente exclamado el nombre completo de Marco

-No puede ocultare tu dolor a tu familia… haci que dinos que paso haya?-siguió hablando Trish

-Si Marco nos tienes un poco preocupados no puedes simplemente abandonar tus sentimientos por los Diaz- esta vez Dante

-…-Vergil no dijo nada, solo miro a Marco con una mirada de seriedad aunque si veías bien podías ver un poco de preocupación

-Vamos amigo, no sufras en silencio- Nero hablo

-Todos están seguros?- exclamo Marco con un deje de nerviosismo

-SI!- respondieron todos con determinación

-Bueno si todos están de acuerdo…les contare- le respondido Marco- Todo empezó cuando tenía 4 años-

**FLASHBACK (POV MARCO)**

No sabía mucho de este mundo solo que tenía unos padres muy buenos conmigo

Un día salimos a comer en un restaurante y después de eso nos fuimos a un parque

De repente ante mí se apareció un hombre de aproximadamente 30años me dijo que si podía acompañarlo, me iba a dar dulces si lo hacia

Lo acompañe hasta una esquina y vi un cartel que decía "SE BUSCA POR SECUESTRO Y ASESINATO DE NIÑOS" con la foto del hombre al que estaba acompañando, yo aunque no entendía del todo ese cartel sabía que ese hombre era malo por lo cual comencé a correr en la dirección que supuestamente estaba el parque…extrañamente el hombre no me siguió

Vague por horas en las calles de Echo Greek, ya era de noche y era una noche muy fría

Solo pensaba en llegar a casa y dormir pero…la vida no me tenía esos planes

Seguí vagando durante mas horas, me cerraron el paso unos perros, todos eran escuálidos y se notaba que tenían mucha hambre haci que cuando me vieron se abalanzaron sobe mi

Uno me mordió en el cuello, otro me rasguño el abdomen y el último me mordió el brazo. Estaba mal herido y sangrando, pensé que ese era mi fin

Justo ahí fue cuando los Diaz llegaron y me salvaron de los perro…pero ya me habían mordido…rápidamente me llevaron a un hospital y le pidieron a los médicos que me curaran que según palabras de ellos "Es los más valioso que tenemos por favor sálvenlo!" después de escuchar eso me desmaye

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con un dolor aguo en el cuello, en el abdomen y en el brazo, mire a mi derecha ya que sentía un peso de mas

Cuando mire en esa dirección solo vi a unos despiertos y muy felices Diaz, que al verme me abrazaron y dijeron "MARCO! ESTAMOS TAN FELIZES DE VERTE" con enormes sonrisas en sus caras y yo con lágrimas en los ojos les respondí "MAMA, PAPA GRACIAAASSS"

Los Diaz salvaron mi vida, desde ese día en adelante me esforcé por no defraudarlos en nada ya sea estudio o en deportes

**ACTUALIDAD**

-Y esa es la historia de cómo casi muero cuando era niño- exclamo Marco

-Si es un historia muy triste pero que paso ante en la casa de los Diaz- replico Nero, aunque él y los demás estén felices de que los Diaz hayan salvado a Marco todavía no entendían el por qué el no los saludo cuando estuvo haya

-La respuesta es simple….desde que empecé con mis aventuras con Star Butterfly los Diaz se preocupaban demasiado porque regresaba con heridas…mi sueño en ese entonces fue que ellos pudieran vivir sus vidas en paz sin ninguna preocupación-Marco estaba cada vez más melancólico-Cuando los escuche y vi reír junto a ese pequeño supe que en ese sueño que tenia se había cumplido…si hubiera entrado los habría metido en nuestro mundo…no me perdonaría si algo malo les pasara-

Ahora nadie hablaba todos estaba agradecido con los Diaz por haber cuidado tan bien de Marco

-Volviendo al tema principal, que haremos ahora?- exclamo Marco con firmeza aunque el también está feliz y agradecido con los Diaz aún había prioridades y una de ellas era la liberación de el pueblo de todos los reinos

-Sí, tienes razón y para eso necesitamos un plan- dijo Nero

-Gracias por decir lo obvio niño- replico Dante

-Cállense los dos…ahora Marco tu dinos que hacer-exclamo Vergil

-Yo?- contesto Marco

-Si tu después de todo tu eres el que está más simpatizado en este mundo no?-Le contesto y le pregunto Vergil

-Bueno si…está bien!-respondió con determinación Marco

-Ahora esto es lo que vamos a hacer…-

**CASTILLO DE MEWNI (HABITACION DE LA REYNA)**

-Mama…ya pasaron 4 años…y aun no sabes nada de el- la que dijo esto es una joven de 19 años de largo cabello rubio, su altura es de 1.75, su cuerpo se desarrolló muy bien siendo que todo está bien balanceado, vestía con un vestido de color blanco con un estampado de estrella en el pecho, ahora llevaba unos tacones de color blanco al igual que su vestido

-O querida lo sé, o también lo extraño- la que le contesto era la reina Moon Butterfly su madre ella no había cambiado en nada

-Pero ya han pasado 4 años…4 AÑOS!-

-Lo se Star pero no podemos hacer mucho-la joven ahora identificada como Star se enfureció ante el comentario de su madre

-TENEMOS UN REINO ENTERO, UNA COMICION DE MAGIA Y ALIANZAS ALREDEDOR DEL UNIVERSO, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO PODAMOS ENCONTRARLO!-

-Sé que estas molesta y tienes miedo de que no lo vuelvas a ver pero, tengo el presentimiento de que lo veremos pronto-

-Estas segura mama?-

-Totalmente Star-

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, como dije en un principio(lo de arriba) nadie dejo ni una puta review y eso me puso triste...na mentira , solo crei que alguien pondria algo pero bueno **

**Adios :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien primero...LO SIENTO MUCHOO! no tenia pensado demorarme tanto haciendo este cap, pero me pasaron ciertas cosa que me lo impidieron**

**Cohenn: Gracias por el review men**

**MarcoSketcher: Madre mia Willy pero que haces aquí compañero ,si Marco quiere venganza pero no cedera ante esta misma ya lo veras en el cap, otra cosa es que...are que Star sufra , un poco nomas, y si no sabes cuanto me inspiro el review **

**Por ultimo Gracias a: Aliteru por darle follow y a Mari 3421 por darle follow y favorite a la historia**

**Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores y solo la historia es mia**

* * *

**CABAÑA (NOCHE)**

Podemos ver a Marco y Nero afuera de la cabaña hablando mirando el paisaje en un silencio bastante cómodo o bueno eso fue hasta que Marco abrió la boca

-Nero…extrañas a Kyrie?- pregunto Marco con nerviosismo

-Porque la pregunta?- respondió el albino

-No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió que la podrías extrañar…después de todo la amas no?-insistió el pelicastaño con otra pregunta

-Pues que quieres que responda? Claro que la extraño…como no extrañarla es la mejor persona que conocí. Su familia me cuido cuando solo era un niño y le debo mucho-contesto el albino

-Sabes…debe ser lindo tener una persona a la que amar-

-Vamos Marco tú también debes tener a alguien-

-La tuve una vez…me rompió en corazón-respondió tajante el castaño

-…-

-Sabes que es lo más curioso de todo?-

-Qué cosa?-

-Vamos a destruir su reino…es cierto que nuestro objetivo es liberar al pueblo pero, si te soy sincero solo quería justificar el daño que le hare a ella…-hablo con un aire de seriedad y con la mirada fija en el cielo

-Pero que priorizaras primero? Tu venganza o la libertad de toda esa gente?-pregunto con seriedad el albino

-Que no es obvio?...Puede que quiera ver a Star arder…pero no dejare que gente inocente muera por mi culpa…o la de alguien más-

-Todo esto porque la viste besándose con un demonio?- se unió una voz femenina

-Mama…sabes que el odio es una buena arma no?...sobre todo en el inframundo-contesto Marco

-Si pero tu razón es un poco estúpida no?-contesto Trish

-Puede ser…-

-Bueno creo que mejor me voy yendo (1) a dormir…adiós Marco…Trish-se despidió el albino

-Bueno Marco yo también me voy, con tu padre- se despidió la Rubia

-Agg no necesitaba esa información!-exclamo asqueado el castaño

Y cuando volteo a reclamarle a su madre, la nombrada ya no estaba

-Maldicion-muscullo

-Lo bueno es que todo comienza mañana….espera eclipsa pronto te devolveré a tu hija-

**MEWNI (HABITACION DE ECLIPSA)**

Podemos ver a Eclipsa tendida sobre su cama cuando de la nada comienza sonreí

-Pronto mi pequeña Meteora pronto estaremos juntas-

**HABITACION DE STAR**

-Porque siento que algo malo va a pasar?... se seguro no debe ser nada- se convenció a sí misma la heredera al trono

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE (TIERRA)**

-TODOS LISTOS?!- grito Marco desde afuera de la cabaña

-Cállate!- le respondieron todos

-Sabes qué hora es?!- gruño un desarreglado Dante con una Trish tapada con una sabana

-Las 10am?!,recuerdo haber dicho que apenas me despertara no empezaríamos – le contestó Marco –Además a todo esto como demonios pudiste hacer eso con mama?-

-No quieres saber-le respondió su padre

-Por fin dices algo lógico Dante- esta vez hablo un Vergil vestido junto a una Lady en igualdad de condiciones

-Quieren callarse? Trato de soñar con Kyrie- bufo un medio dormido Nero

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya estaba amarrado y con unas curiosas Trish y Lady en frente de el exigiendo respuestas

Luego de un rato de interrogatorio de hasta donde había llegado con Kyrie podemos ver a todos listos para la acción

-Bien…todos recuerdan sus partes no?-hablo Marco

-Si- respondieron todos en sincronía

-Bien…solo para recordar lo diré de nuevo que se que alguno de ustedes 3 se olvidó de algo – dijo mirando específicamente a Dante

-Que? –respondió Dante ante esto

-Papa no te ofendas pero todavía recuerdas que tienes que hacer?-pregunto Marco

-Claro que me acuerdo- respondió indignado Dante

-Y que se supone que tienes que hacer y con quién?- replico esta vez Vergil

-Bueno ya sabes…esa cosa que tengo que hacer con…Trish?-

-Bueno como es obvio lo tengo que decir de nuevo- respondió Marco- el primer equipo formado por Dante, Vergil y Nero tienen que ir al inframundo y reclamar mi trono, para poder tener soldados en la guerra que se aproxima. El segundo equipo formado por mama y Lady tiene que formar rebeliones a lo largo y ancho de este mundo. Y mientras ustedes hacen todo eso yo voy a causar caos en el reino Butterfly…más bien "arreglar" el caos que creen la princesa Star y sus amigos-termino de explicar Marco-Todos listos?-termino Marco

-Si- respondieron todos

-Entonces….**VAMOS!**-luego de lo que dijo Marco, Virgil abrió un portal al inframundo con Yamato y los primeros se fueron

-Supongo que ahora nos toca no?-pregunto Lady

-Si, para que les sea más fácil moverse a través de los distintos reinos le doy mis tijeras dimensionales- dijo entregándolas, luego ellas abrieron un portal y se fueron

-Bueno ahora que mama puede materializarse por un tiempo está bien además Lady tiene el collar así que todo debería estar bien para ellas- se dijo Marco

-Supongo que me toca no?- y luego de eso abrió su propio portal moviendo su mano

**INFRAMUNDO**

Podemos ver a los albinos del portal que creo Vergil

-Interesante lugar este no?- pregunto Dante

-Se parece bastante a el nuestro no lo crees Dante?-respondió Vergil

-Puede ser la verdad no conozco mucho ni del nuestro-

-Bueno y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer?- pregunto Nero

-Bueno Marco dijo que debemos reclamar el trono que el dejo, pero como el dijo que era mas nómada que el viento supongo que se refería a su reputación- contesto el albino mayor

-Entonces debemos andar por todo el inframundo reclutando gente?- pregunto Dante

-En términos simples si- respondió su hermano

-Bueno vamos a ello no?-dijo Nero

-Si- respondieron ambos y luego de eso los tres comenzaron a caminar buscando gente para reclutar

**EN ALGUNA PATE DE EL UNIVERSO**

Se puede apreciar a Lady, en su forma corpórea, junto a Trish que tenía el collar puesto. Las dos habían salido del portal y aparecieron en un pueblo

-Qué demonios paso aquí?!- pregunto una sorprendida Lady y no era para menos frente a ellas estaba un pueblo…bueno lo que quedaba de un pueblo

-No lo se pero, según Marco esta dimensión esta gobernada por uno de los aliados de las Butterfly- dijo la rubia

-En serio? No que los Butterfly y los aliados de estos eran los que mas velaban por su pueblo?-

-Parce ser que es mentira-

-Entonces manos a la obra no?-

**MEWNI (AFUERAS DEL REINO BUTTERFLY)**

-No creí que regresaría tan pronto…bueno tampoco creí que iba a ser un demonio pero haci son las cosas jeje- dijo Marco saliendo de su propio portal-Bueno…vamos a hacer ruido-termino

Luego de eso Marco se acercó a una velocidad impresionante al castillo Butterfly, una vez marco estuvo en la puerta simplemente grito con su voz demoniaca-**Y bien estas lista? ECLIPSA?!- **dijo mientras todo a su alrededor se prendía en llamas de color negro

Al instante después de esa declaración y de incendiar una parte del reino y la entrada principal al palacio, se vio rodeado de guardias que le apuntaban con sus lanzas

Marco en respuesta solo sonrió y declaro** -LET`S ROCK!-**

Primero de un movimiento de manos les quito y destruyo todas las lanzas que lo rodeaban, despareció y luego un guardia cayó al piso con una herida de apuñalamiento en el abdomen

Luego fue por otro guardia al cual le rompió el cuello de forma rápida y veloz, para justo después salir disparado hacia todos los demás, uno por uno los guardias caían frente las manos de Marco

Y haci hubiera seguido de no ser porque Moon Butterfly hiso acto de presencia con un rayo de magia que marco simplemente paro con su mano

-Quien eres y que quieres por de mi reino?-

Marco en respuesta solo apareció frente a ella y la trato de apuñalar con su mano como lo hiso con los guardias, Moon lo esquivo por un pelo y contrataco con una patada que lazo a Marco uno metros atrás

-**Haci que al final si sabes defenderte sin magia eh?**\- respondido el demonio Sparda con una sonrisa burlona en su cara

-Quien eres y que quieres- reclamo una muy hostil Reina

-**Bueno me duele de cierta manera que no me reconozcas pero que se le va a hacer…pero porque decirte mi nombre yo cuando lo puede hacer una ancestra tuyo…bueno más bien una amiga tuya o no Eclipsa?- **dijo Marco mirando al lado derecho de Moon

-En efecto yo le diré quien eres pero primero…todo esta listo?- pregunto Eclipsa

**-Por supuesto con quien crees que hablas? Ella ya está a salvo esta en mi escondite- **respondió el peli-castaño

-Bueno eso es todo entonces no?-

**-Por supuesto ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí…por ahora al menos-**

**-**Bueno-termino de decir Eclipsa para voltearse hacia la Renina-Moon fue agradable pero me temo que tengo asuntos que atender con Marco…espero que algún día lo entiendas, no puedo dejar a mi hija sola-dijo mientras Marco creaba un portal

-**Bueno Moon eso es todo…y dile a Star que si quiere parar lo que voy a provocar va a tener que matarme y se va a tener que esforzar mucho para hacer eso JAJAJA- **proclamo el castaño mientras desaparecía por el portal que creo

-Demonios…Que te paso Marco?-dijo la matriarca Butterfly con tristeza y pesar el su rostro

**CON MARCO Y ECLIPSA (CABAÑA)**

Podemos ver a Marco y a Eclipsa viendo a una mujer de aspecto monstruoso echada en una cama

-Por fin…mi pequeña hija…mi pequeña Meteora- dijo la Reina de la oscuridad mientras abrazaba a du hija

-…Te prometo que ninguna familia sufrirá por lo que tu y tu hija pasaron- prometió Marco

-Moon no es mala, tampoco Star- trato de defenderlas Eclipsa-Ellas pueden cambiar, por favor no las mates-

-Yo no las matare…lo ara el pueblo, o divo de otra forma el pueblo decidirá si viven o mueren-

-Supongo que es justo- termino la conversación Eclipsa

**MEWNI**

-MAMA!- exclamo Star entrando en la sala del trono preocupada por su madre, hace solo unos minutos se enteró de lo que había pasado en el reino

-Star- dijo Moon

-Que paso?!-exigió saber la heredera a su madre

-Primero no me hables a si jovencita y segundo fue…fue…-no quería terminar la oración

-Quien fue mama quien ataco nuestro hogar?-

-Fue Marco- término la reina Butterfly- Aunque no era como el Marco que conocíamos…era más…Fuerte, alto, inteligente y…Sexy- dijo la reina, aunque al darse cuenta de lo que dijo simplemente se sonrojo pero no se corrigió

-Marco?!-por suerte la princesa solo estaba enfocada en que Maco apareció y no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo su madre

-Si-

-Eso es imposible MI Marco no haría eso!-

-Pues lamento informarte de que si lo hiso-dijo una voz misteriosa

-QUIEN ES?!- exigió Star

-Yo- dijo la persona?...creo que la mejor forma de describirlo es como un pájaro humanoide

-Ludo?!- exclamo incrédula la princesa

-En carne y hueso Star-

-Porque te ves tan alto y fuerte?-

-Magia-

-EN serio quieres que me crea eso?-

-Si?

-Bueno eso no importa, porque dijiste que Marco había hecho todo eso?, es imposible que Marco haya matado a esos guardias a sangre fría-

-Pues más te vale creerlo y en el caso de que no me creas aquí está la prueba-dijo mientras sacaba un holograma de Marco atacando a los guardias y a Moon

-N-no e-es posible Marco no haría eso…o si?- dijo con miedo y duda la princesa Butterfly

-Mira Star se que es difícil de digerir haci que…por que no te vas a tu cuarto, llamas a tus amigos y juntos se ponen a digerirlo?- propuso Moon

-Concuerdo con ella- dijo esta vez Ludo

Luego de eso Star se fue a su cuarto en silencio, visiblemente perturbada por lo que acaba de escuchar, después de todo no era posible que su mejor amigo se convirtiera en un asesino…no?

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por favor darle a fovoritos y a follow solo si quieren**

**Pero por favor dejen un review **


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA GENTEEEE **

**Primero que nada me disculpo por la demora, no creí que me demoraría tanto en escribir este cap**

**ahora vamos con los reviews**

**viruz pirata : Gracias por el animo y aquí esta :D**

**MWarrior: NO preguntes solo ****gozalo****...na ya enserio la razón por la cual todos y me refiero a TODOS le hacen caso a Marco es porque TODOS saben lo importante que es esto para Marco, si incluso Dante**

**MarcoSketcher: ****Demasiado**** formal! Amigo tus historias son muy buenas y si basicamente esto es venganza, pero Marco como se ****mostró**** en le cap 3 no dejara que la venganza lo ciegue en su camino para liberar al pueblo de Mewni y bueno en general a todos los pueblos bajo una ****monarquía y se que tu eres fan del Starco y aunque esta historia va a tener Starco tambien va a tener Marco x harem...(aunque ****todavía**** no se como hacer esto) espero que te guste el cap y gracias por el review!**

* * *

**CON MARCO Y ECLIPSA **

Podemos ver a Marco ya Eclipsa en la habitación de este último sentados en la cama

-Te acuerdas como fue que nos hicimos tan cercanos?-pregunto Eclipsa

-Como olvidarlo- respondió Marco

**FLASH BACK HACE 4 AÑOS**

Podemos ver a Marco afuera del cuarto/prisión de Eclipsa en el castillo, la reina lo había mandado a que le entregue su comida ya que ninguno de los demás caballeros o sirvientes se atrevían a entra ahí

*TOK TOK*

-Pasa joven-exclamo una voz

-C-con permiso- respondió Marco entrando al cuarto

Una vez a dentro Marco puedo ver a una mujer con el pelo corto esponjado de un tono verdoso o verde petróleo. Sus ojos de color gris aunque de momentos parecían purpura y que tiene unas picas rojas en sus mejillas. Lleva un largo vestido negro de estilo gótico, un gran sombrero de sol negro con plumas grises y blancas, una corbata blanca con una media luna azul sobre ella y largos guantes lilas. Eclipsa también tiene lápiz labial de color marrón.

-H-hermosa-dijo inconscientemente el joven

-Jeje que lo diga alguien tan joven es un poco vergonzoso sabes?- le respondió la mujer-sobre todo cuando no sabes quién es el quien lo dijo-

-M-mis disculpas mi nombre es Marco Diaz-

-Conque Marco eh? Lindo nombre…y supongo que me toca presentarme a mí, bueno mi nombre es Eclipsa Butterfly un gusto Marco- respondió presentándose y estirando la mano

Marco en respuesta estrecho la mano de la antigua monarca y dijo-Un gusto-

Después de esa ocasión Marco pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre con Eclipsa ya que Star no le haci caso o importa cuánto insistiera en pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga y fue ahí cuando Marco le prometió que la liberaría y la llevaría con su hija

**PRESENTE**

-Muy bien yo cumplí con mi promesa- dijo el joven caza demonios-ahora dime todo lo que sepas de la nobleza y

-Bueno…-respondió la Butterfly

**UNA HORA DESPUES**

*BOOOM*

-Que hicieron que?!-exclamo Marco enojado y no era para menos después de todo se acaba de enterar de que le quitaron su identidad a Meteora, tan enojado estaba que destruyo la pared más cercana que tenía, que irónicamente era la pared que separaba su cuarto de el de Nero

-Si a mi también me enojo pero…al menos ahora estoy con ella gracias a ti-respondió Eclipsa tratando de calmar levemente a Marco que ya mostraba señales de volver al reino de Mewni solo para matar a los nobles

-Pero! Aun si ahora estas con tu hija como demonios vas a recuperar el tiempo que perdiste con ella?!- reclamo un enojado Marco

-Tranquilo encontr-trato de hablar pero Marco la interrumpió

-Y una mierda como demonios vamos a explicarle esto a ella?!-

-NO LO SE ESTA BIEN!- contesto ella con enojo y con lágrimas saliendo cayendo por sus mejillas-COMO SE SUPONE QUE ME DEBO SENTIR?! LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE AHORA ESTOY CON MI HIJA Y ESO ES TODO LO QUE ME IMPORTA!- refuto

Marco más calmado y a la ves preocupado gracias a Eclipsa solo la abrazo y le dijo- Tienes razón pero…te prometo que hare pagar a los que te…les hicieron esto- prometió Marco

-Está bien pero no le hagas daño a Star y a Moon…ellas me trataron bien mientras estaba en el castillo-pidió Eclipsa- Y ahora que recuerdo si hay un hechizo para regresar a Meteora a su edad más tierna…pero eso borrara todos los recuerdos que tuvo hasta ahora…-

-Créeme su vida no fue precisamente feliz-respondió el peli-castaño

-De que hablas? Se que tal vez no fue lo más feliz que pudo ser pero aun haci debió ser feliz no?- exclamo esperanzada de que aunque no fuera tanto como ella deseaba, su hija hubiera sido feliz

-Bueno….te contare-

**OTRA HORA DESPUES**

-Que?! Enserio Star y tu hicieron eso?!- exclamo enojada

-Bueno ahora que sabes que paso y quienes fueron los causantes de que lo único que le importaba a tu hija fuera destruido que harás?-pregunto el joven que aunque trato de sonar serio e indiferente se podía apreciar preocupación en su voz

-…-Eclipsa se le quedo mirando como si estuviera meditando sus próximas acciones-*suspiro* supongo que en cierta forma mi hija se lo tenía merecido…bien está decidido!-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-Que está decidido?-pregunto el joven

-Que Meteora vuelva a ser una niña que más tonto?- respondió con una sonrisa

-Hey no soy tonto!-

-Si claro y Star no es una niña inmadura-replico la Butterfly

-Carajo no puedo argumentar nada contra esa lógica-

-Vez que te dije? Pequeño tonto-respondió con una sonrisa sutil

-Hey te dije que no me dijeras pequeño, aunque seas mayor que yo!-

-jajaja eres chistoso Marco-

-Sabes qué?!...mejor olvídalo no tiene caso razonar contigo-respondió-En todo caso será mejor que tanto tu como Meteora cuando la vuelvas bebe se queden aquí…el _desmadre_ que hare en el reino Butterfly y bueno…en todos los reinos será demasiado para cuidar de una pequeña bebe haci que quédate aquí ok?- explico/pregunto el caza-demonios –Aunque por ahora me quedare aquí para ver que el hechizo salga bien y que todos los demás regresen para dar los informes de el estado de sus misiones-

-Esta bien pero prométeme algo…- respondió/pidió Eclipsa

-Que cosa?-

-Que cuando vayas de nuevo al reino Butterfly regreses con vida y que en el momento en el que vuelva a Meteora una bebe de nuevo tu serás el padre –exclamo Eclipsa

-Que?! P-pero n-no creo que sea el mas apto para eso!-

-Tonterías eres la mejor opción para ser mi pareja- dijo con una dulce sonrisa en su cara

-P-pareja?-

-Si-

-Demonios….(mama me va matar)- dijo y pensó el joven caza demonios

**CON EL TRIO CAZA-DEMONIOS **

Dante, Nero y Vergil solo podían pensar algo al estar en el inframundo de esta realidad

-(Que aburrido)- pensaron en conjunto

-Entonces…como terminaron tu y Lady en la misma cama, hermano?- pregunto Dante

-Si yo también tengo curiosidad acerca de eso papa- aumento Nero

-Pues es una historia graciosa…Se acuerdan de la vez en la que Marco casi destruye la cuidad y celebramos ya que se unió al club destructor de ciudades-respondió Vergil

Y pues no era para menos ya que desde que Marco había llegado a DMC en ninguna misión causaba destrozos según palabras de Trish y Lady "_Es el mimbro masculino más efectivo de DMC" _ o bueno eso era hasta que en una misión en la que se le ordeno destruir un nido de demonios en México, Marco se entretuvo comiendo nachos con queso y solo cuando el suelo comenzó a explotar y de la explosión salían los demonios a los que tuvo que matar, Marco al ver esto solo atinó a decir-_Verga!-_ y ponerse a matar a todos los demonios lo más rápido posible…lo malo de todo esto es que destruyo casi media ciudad haciendo esto

Cuando llego a casa su madre y Lady le dieron el regaño de su vida mientras el trio de peliblancos preparaban cosa para una fiesta

-Pues en la fiesta mientras Dante se iba con Trish en su forma física a quien sabe dónde y Nero se iba con Kyrie , yo y Lady nos pusimos a conversar y una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora tienes nueva madre Nero- conto Vergil con una sonrisa

-Aja si claro en tus sueños llamare a Lady mamá- respondió Nero

-O vamos hijo hazlo por tu viejo- pidió Vergil con una sonrisa

-He dicho que no!- contesto enojado de que su padre insistiera con eso

-Bueno…el lado positivo de esto es que…demonios no hay lado positivo…- aumento Dante

-No ayudas hermano- regaño Vergil a su gemelo

-Hey yo no soy el que le pide a su hijo que llame madre a alguien que siempre trato como una amiga- contesto Dante

-Bum en tu cara perra- ayudo Nero

-Vez hasta Nero lo entiende

Vergil al ver que tanto su hermano como su hijo estaban en su contra solo se alejó un poco se agacho se puso a hacer círculos en el suelo

-Ya nadie me respeta…antes todos me tenían miedo…-se comenzó lamentar el albino con ropa azul

-Bueno…creo que con los aliados que hemos hecho hasta ahora deberían ser suficientes no?-pregunto Nero

-Pero por supuesto que no Nero nos vamos a enfrentar a un reino entero, con un ejército enorme y aunque normalmente los masacraríamos a todos solo nosotros tres…talvez 4 con Marco , el quiere hacerlo con el pueblo para que ellos mismo se dirijan en el futuro- contesto Vergil recuperado

-La verdad no entiendo del todo porque demonios no lo hacemos nosotros- pregunto/se quejó Dante

-Idiota será porque si lo hacemos nosotros se creara algo parecido a la orden de Sparta que estaba en Fortuna- contesto ahora Nero entendiendo lo que dijo su padre

-Bueno…supongo que no quiero tener que matar a un papa de nuevo-contesto Dante

-Lo vez…ahora hay que seguir aún tenemos mucho trabajo- Nero dijo

-He chicos por cierto dentro de una hora tenemos que volver a casa para ver los progresos que hicieron Marco y las Chicas- dijo Dante y en respuesta los otros dos albinos le miraron sorprendidos-Que?-

-Nada…solo que…- dijo Nero

-QUE?!-exclamo enojado Dante

-No creíamos que te acordaras de eso- termino Vergil-Mejor solo sigamos caminando no tiene sentido discutir ahora

Dante en respuesta solo bufo un insulto y después de so continuaron caminando

**CON TRISH Y LADY**

-Y esto es lo que puede traer la rebelión que estamos armando en todos los reinos- exclamo Lady al líder de la aldea en la que estaban, actualmente ellas están en el reino de los **Johansen**

-Y que dice señor?-esta vez hablo Trish

-Bueno la verdad ya estamos hartos de lo injusto que es el reino con nosotros, cada vez aumentan mas los impuestos y solo los usan para sus fiestas- exclamó enojado el líder de la aldea

-Puedo suponer que es un si entonces?- pregunto Lady

-En efecto tanto yo como mi aldea estamos de acuerdo con ustedes y lucharemos para tener nuestra libertad…y si no es mucha molestia me podrían decir cuántos pueblos son en total hasta ahora los que conforman la rebelión?-

-Claro como no hasta ahora son alrededor de 75 pueblos lo que daría aproximadamente 75.000 guerreros ya de cada pueblo nos proporcionan 100 guerreros ,claro es contando a su pueblo- respondió Lady

-Bien gracias por la información señoritas-dijo el líder del pueblo

Después de eso tanto Lady como Trish salieron del pueblo

-Ese seria el ultimo pueblo de los Johansen no?-pregunto Lady

-Claro después de esto tenemos que ir a **Cloud Kingdom- **respondió Trish

-Pues que esperamos vamos a ello-

-Si…pero para el carro loca, primero tenemos que llamar a los demás para poder ver los avances que hemos ello todos

-Bueno…pero rápido-

**CON MARCO Y ECLIPSA **

El hechizo para volver a Meteora ya fue hecho por Eclipsa y ahora ella carga a su bebe

-Pareces feliz-dijo Marco

-Enserio eres un tonto no? Como no iba a estar feliz de poder cargar a mi hija!-exclamo enojada

-Oye tranquila y baja la voz casi despiertas a la pequeña- tranquilizo Marco

-E-es que es raro y c-creo que me olvide de como criar a una niña- respondió avergonzada Eclipsa

-Bueno…dijiste que querías que fuera el padre y tu pareja no?-

-S-si pero creí que no lo harías- exclamo sorprendida

-Que no quieres?-pregunto Marco

-CLARO QUE QUIERO- grito emocionada

Y gracias al grito de Eclipsa la bebe despertó y se puso a llorar alterando a Eclipsa

-Q.-que hago?!-pregunto en pánico

-…Trae para acá-dijo Marco quitándole a la bebe y luego se dirigió a la cocina donde haciendo uso de sus poderes creo un biberón lo relleno de la leche que Kyrie le dio Nero-Es raro pero ahora ya no me parece tan tonto que Kyrie le haya hecho traer esto-luego le dio el biberón y la bebe se tranquilizó/durmió en los brazos del joven caza demonios

-C-como hiciste eso?!-exclamo sorprendida Eclipsa

-**SHHH has más ruido y hare que no la puedas ver en 3 días-** exclamo Marco mirándola con seriedad y con su Devil Trigger activado

-S-si Marco- respondió nerviosa Eclipsa

-Bueno eso está mejor y respondiendo a tu pregunta pues simplemente no entre en pánico y pensé que tal vez al despertar tendría hambre-respondió Marco

-O…jeje- se rio feliz

-Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto el joven caza demonios

-Nada solo que….tenia razón, eres un gran padre-

-C-cállate- respondió mirando a otro lado aun con la pequeña en brazos

-jeje- se rio

-C-cambiando de tema ahora te vas a llamar Eclipsa Sparda…claro solo si quieres ser mi mujer- exclamo Marco

-EH?!- dijo ruborizada Eclipsa

-Claro está bien si no quieres sol-

-NO…digo claro que me encantaría tener tu apellido- respondió aun ruborizada

-Que bien- dijo con una sonrisa genuina Marco

A continuación Marco hiso algo que ni ustedes ni yo que estoy escribiendo esto esperábamos, dejo a la pequeña en su cama, se acercó y la beso

Si la beso, el puto la beso!

La ahora Sparda se sorprendió tanto que no hiso nada hasta que Marco se separó y le dijo- Ahora que se siente ser la indefensa- dijo para después abrazarla

-S-se siente extraño- respondió

-jajaja si lo se…ahora eres mía y solo mía entendido?-pregunto

-S-si- respondió por segunda vez

-Bien con eso claro ahora solo hay que esperar a los demás- dijo para después los dos se sentasen en la cama para ver ala pequeña Meteora ahora también Sparda dormir

**UNA HORA DESPUES (SALA)**

Ahora podemos ver a toda la familia Sparda en la sala de la cabaña estando Marco en el sofá con Eclipsa en sus piernas y la última tenia a Meteora en sus brazos la cual por cierto está dormida, después estaba Dante en el sofá largo junto a Vergil y Nero, Trish estaba dentro del collar para recuperar energía y Lady está sentada en las piernas de Vergil el cual por cierto estaba en el medio de Dante y Nero

-Entonces como les fue a todos?- pregunto Marco

-Antes que nada…me gustaría que nos dijeras porque Eclipsa está sentada en tus piernas hijo- dijo Trish atreves del collar

-Bueno lo que paso fue…-Marco conto todo lo que paso desde que fue al reino Butterfly cuando termino de contar Todos y me refiero a TODOS estaban sorprendidos ya no esperaban que el que hiciera el primer movimiento fuera Marco

-Y ahora que todos saben que tengo novia y una hija que van a decir al respecto?- pregunto Marco

Dante se paró, salió de la casa y grito- SOY ABUELOOOOO!- para recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Trish que había salido de el collar para que Dante no revelara su posición en la tierra con ese grito

-B-bueno eso no me lo esperaba…-dijo ahora Vergil con Lady y Nero asintiendo a sus palabras

-Siempre creí que yo sería el primero de los dos en tener un hijo- exclamo ahora Nero

-Bueno…ahora cambiando de tema podrían por favor decirme que paso con sus misiones?- pregunto Marco un poco incómodo, apretando el agarre que tenía sobre la cintura de Eclipsa acercándola más a el

-Bueno por nuestra parte ya logramos que casi todos los pueblos que forman parte del reino de los **Johannes **se unieran a la rebelión eso no daría un total de 75.000 guerreros – dijo Lady

-Además ahora nos dirigiremos a el reino **Cloud Kingdom- **añadió Trish

-Bien y ustedes?-pregunto Marco ahora dirigiéndose a el trio de albinos

-Bueno por nuestra parte ya tenemos como 100.000 demonios listos para liberarse de la tiranía de los **Lucitor **al parecer eso tipos son demasiado arrogantes y menosprecian a todos los demás demonios- dijo Vergil más calmado

-Bien me parece perfecto yo por mi parte como podrán ver ya rescate a Eclipsa y a Meteora solo que a esta ultima la volvimos una bebe ya que su vida no fue precisamente buena y ahora podrá tener una familia…la cual por cierto seremos nosotros- exclamo Marco- Todos de acuerdo?-pregunto Marco

-Si- dijeron Todos

-Bien entonces por ahora nos quedaremos unos días aquí para reponer energías y pasar un tiempo en familia para que volvamos a las misiones- termino de decir Marco y después de eso cada uno se fue a su cuarto

**MEWNI (CUARTO DE STAR)**

Podemos ver a Star en su cuarto entrenando con una espada y con su varita al mismo tiempo

Según lo que había dicho Ludo ahora que Marco volvió y fue capaz de derrotar a su madre era mucho para ella y que si quería traerlo de vuelta tendría que derrotarlo

Star ante esto solo respondió diciendo que entrenaría hasta el cansancio

Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual en la cual Star luego de cortar al muñeco de práctica le tiro un rayo Butterfly y reducirlo a cenizas dijo

-Pronto Marco…muy pronto volverás a ser mío…solo mío- exclamo con una voz oscura la heredera Butterfly- y sacrificare a quien sea necesario para lograrlo- termino de decir con una sonrisa loca Star

Ajeno para ella Ludo la estaba viendo desde afuera de su cuarto y el dijo

-Si Star hasta fuerte y cuando derrotes a Marco y hayas sacrificado todo lo que tienes te matare de la forma mas dolorosa posible- exclamo el monstruo-JAJAJAJAAJA

* * *

**Bueno amigos eso es todo y como siempre dejen su review y su respectivo follow **

**A y antes de que me olvide **

**Coheen: Se que me lees y solo quería decir que...actualiza tus historias eres genial amigo!( perdón si te ofendió como empece mi mensaje) **

**Bueno sin mas que decir io me despido **

**CHAU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA A TODOS! Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo asi que aremos esto rapido **

**REVIEWS**

**MarcoSketcher: Sique siendo demaciado formal! pero bueno no importa igual eres genial! bueno estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre giros inesperados y comedia, mas o menos queria que haci fuera el cap y sobre lo de nachos...bueno todos tienen sus debilidades no? y por ultimo AL FIN ALGUIEN LO ENTENDIO!**

**Viruz Pirata: MEN! Literarmente lei tu review y me puse a terminar el cap, sobre lo del tamaño...como lo supo?! pero ya enserio no soy bueno en los lemons y créeme lo intente(de hecho iba a haber un lemon en este cap)...pero simplemente no me sale :"u , si me quieres ayudar te agradecería, sobre lo de Star...estoy 100% de acuerdo contigo y sobre Ludo, bueno eso es sorpresa jeje. Y para finalizar yo debería agradecerte a ti y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia que aunque no es la mejor...me esfuerzo por mejorar**

* * *

**EN LA CABAÑA DMC **[HACI ES AHORA VOY A DEJAR COSAS :vvvv Y además la cabaña ahora se llama cabaña DMC]

Podemos ver a Marco acostado junto a Eclipsa en la cama del primero estando en medio de ambos la pequeña Meteora que descansaba tranquilamente .Marco lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz natural del sol que se filtraba por la ventana de su cuarto

Una vez sentado en su cama admiro el panorama que ahora lo rodeaba: Su ahora novia y su también ahora hija dormían tranquilamente en su cama

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su cara y dijo-Si…esto es lo que quiero-Después de decir eso se iba a volver a acostar cuando la voz de SU Eclipsa le dijo

-Bueno días…Cariño- dijo La Sparda con una sonrisa en la cara

-Hola Eclipsa- respondió Marco también con una sonrisa

-Qué hora es?- pregunto la mujer de pelo verde oscuro

-Cerca de las 7 de la mañana por qué?- respondió/pregunto Marco

-Es que quería ir a pasear por Echo Greek con Meteora-

-Pero…si ella está dormida-

-La podemos despertar-

-Quieres despertar a una bebe que le gusta decapitar peluche?-pregunto Marco ligeramente nervioso y bueno…quien lo puede culpar? No es normal darle un peluche a tu hija y que esta lo decapite enfrente de ti

-O vamos Marco no me digas que sigues con eso? Paso a hace aproximadamente una semana- respondió Eclipsa

Y bueno eso era verdad ya había pasado una semana desde la reunión de todo DMC y es que a la mañana siguiente de esa reunión todos habían vuelto a sus misiones excepto Marco que decidió quedarse un tiempo con su ahora familia

Y si se preguntan qué demonios están haciendo los demás ahora o que hicieron durante la semana déjenme decirles que

El trio de peliblancos siguieron con su rutina de vagar por el inframundo o bueno eso fue hasta que se encontraron con los "seguidores" de Marco, que de seguidores tienen lo que tiene Yuno de sensata, en resumidas cuentas se enfrentaron a ellos y sorprendentemente duraron más de 10min. Resultado de la batalla que tuvieron Nero perdió el brazo cuando estaban peleando

Lo que paso fue que como estaban peleando [valga la redundancia] llegaron a un pueblo y una vez a ahí uno de los ataques casi mata a unos cuantos niños demonio que habitaban ahí, por lo cual Nero se puso en medio del ataque perdiendo su brazo, pero salvando a los pequeños demonios. Después de ese suceso los derrotaron a todos y siguieron su trayecto , además de agregar a los demonios que enfrentaron a las filas de la rebelión del inframundo

Después de unos días conocieron a Nico que era la hija de la mujer que creo a Ebony e Ivory, la misma que le creo unos brazos a Nero y que los llamo Devil Breakers y como dato curioso ella tenía una casa rodante

Con Trish y Lady las cosas fueron más o menos iguales que antes solo que se enfrentaron a unos nobles que tenían de esclavos a algunos monstruos, los cuales también se unieron a la rebelión ampliando los números de 75.000 a 80.000 guerreros en la rebelión

Volviendo con Marco y Eclipsa

Los cuales por cierto ahora vestían sus ropas normales…bueno Marco ahora vestía sus ropas de siempre

Eclipsa en cambio vestía ropa que podría considerarse "normal"[miren la verdad me da flojera describir la ropa de eclipsa….es la de la foto del fic]

-Oye Eclipsa y como vamos a salir sin que nos descubran todos los que viven en Echo Greek?- pregunto Marco y la verdad tenía sentido ya que todos sus amigos seguían en el lugar donde nacieron

-Qué te parece si solo los evitamos?- contesto Eclipsa con una sonrisa sutil

-Bueno eso es una opción…- contesto Marco aun con dudas hasta que se le ocurrió algo, por lo cual sonrió traviesamente, se acercó lentamente a Eclipsa y la abrazo por la espalda –Ósea será como una cita a escondidas no? **E-clip-sa**\- susurro Marco en el oído de Eclipsa, ella en respuesta solo tembló levemente y contesto

-S-si lo puedes llamar haci-

-Bueno entonces mejor nos apuramos no?-

Luego de esto ambos junto con la pequeña Meteora salieron de la casa en busca de un día tranquilo en Echo Greek

**ECHO GREEK**

Marco y Eclipsa estaban viendo a la pequeña Meteora jugar mientras ellos disfrutaban de unos helados

Luego de eso los tres pasearon por todo el pueblo visitando el centro comercial donde Marco entrenaba su Karate, la escuela donde estudio, los restaurantes y por último pero de hecho lo más importante la vista que daba la colina que había en las afueras del pueblo [la cual curiosamente está en el otro extremo de las afueras] en los brazos de Eclipsa estaba una dormida Meteora

-Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?- pregunto Marco

-De que hablas Marco?-

-Digo estamos a punto de arruinarle la vida a todos los nobles independientemente de si fueron buenos o malos-

-Sabes…hace tiempo que no actuabas como un niño inseguro-

-No me puedo permitir ser inseguro frente a mis enemigos…solo ante mi amada y mi familia-

-Sabes eso es tierno y respondiendo a tu pregunta…no te preocupes por ellos si algunos nobles fueron buenos entonces el pueblo los dejaran en paz y vivirán como personas normales-

-Siempre sabes que decir no?-

-Que puedo decir…creo que estar encerrada cerca de 300 años me dieron tiempo a pensar-

-Entonces…prométeme que me esperaras….dentro de nada me voy de vuelta a Mewni y tengo el presentimiento que no volveré en un tiempo- se tomó un momento para pensar- Pero bueno me voy a enfrentar a todo un ejército-

-No que ya tenías reunidos insurgentes para pelear contra el castillo?- pregunto Eclipsa

Marco en respuesta solo sonrió con tristeza

-Mentiste no?...Porque lo hiciste?!SABES QUE PUEDES MORIR NO?!- reclamo con furia y tristeza la antigua reina

-Esta pelea es solo mia….es mi venganza y tu sabes que nunca metería gente inocente a mis peleas-

-ESO LO SE PERO- pero cuando iba a continuar reclamando Marco la silencio con un beso, al terminar Marco dijo

-Recuerda que tienes a nuestra hija contigo y la verdad me gustaría que durmiera pacíficamente-

-P-por favor no vayas…no nos dejes…no nos dejes-Rogo Eclipsa

-Sabes bien que no puedo…pero te prometo que volveré-Marco prometió y luego dijo- Sera mejor que volvamos a casa…ya se está haciendo de noche…-

Luego de eso ninguno dijo nada hasta llegar a la cabaña

**CABAÑA DMC (5 HORAS DESPUES)**

Marco veía en la oscuridad de la noche a Eclipsa y a Meteora en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente

Se giró hacia la puerta con sus ojos brillando en rojo sangre y dijo

-**Sé que estas grabando…Vergil se perfectamente que pusiste un sistema de grabadores de audio en todos los cuartos nada más llegamos aquí y conociéndote también pusiste cámaras de vigilancia en la entrada de la casa…cuando ellas despierten quiero que vengas aquí y le digas….o bueno le digas a Eclipsa que la Amo….pero que tengo que hacer esto…- **Marco abrió un portal a Mewni y dijo el nombre de su espada- **El Choppo-**luego se giró a ver por última vez a Eclipsa y dijo-**Adiós Amor mío-**luego sin más cruzo el portal

**MEWNI (AFUERAS DEL REINO BUTTERFLY)**

Marco salió del portal, se paró en frente de la entrada y grito

**-Vengan con todo lo que tengan o lo reduciré a cenizas, casas, familias, TODO QUEDARA REDUCIDO A CENIZAS SI NO ME ENFRENTAN CON TODO LO QUE TIENEN- **grito Marco desenfundando a El Choppo

En respuesta solo se escuchó el retumbar de la tierra y se pudo apreciar a el ejército Butterfly en todo si esplendor

**Aquí…termina mi venganza…**

El ejército había llegado hasta el lugar donde estaba Marco

**Aquí…culmina mi pasado…**

Marco con los ojos cerrados sonrió sutilmente

**Aquí…comienza un futuro para todos**

Abrió los ojos encontrándose a Star enfrente del ejército mirándolo con codicia

**Un futuro sin Monarcas**

Rojo y azul opaco se encontraron, una mirada basto para saber que esto…no tenía otra salida

**Un futuro…**

Marco empuñando a El Choppo se acercó primero caminando y luego, lentamente comenzando a correr hacia el ejercito

Estos en respuesta comenzaron a correr hacia Marco con espadas en alto

Marco al final pronuncio

**LIBRE!**

* * *

**HOLAAA se que este es el cap mas corto que he escrito hasta la fecha, pero en mi defensa no sabia como alargarlo mas :"c **

**Como sea porfavor dejen su Review y su folow y su fav si pueden y eso es todo yo me paso a despedir **

**CHAU!**


End file.
